


[Podfic of] Apology Accepted

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:42:50]Fialleril's Summary:What really happened to Captain Needa.





	[Podfic of] Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apology Accepted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402778) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _This one takes place at the beginning of ESB. But since it’s entirely from Needa’s POV, there’s no spoilers for any Skywalker-related shenanigans._

**Length** 00:42:50

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2019%20Apology%20Accepted.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> General Note -- I had [this vid ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805459) playing in my head a rather large amount of the time I was working on this fic
> 
> Readers Note -- This was an unspeakably funny fic to record. I had to keep taking breaks to just laugh until I ran out of giggles. You'll totally still be able to hear it in the recording.


End file.
